


Quarantine Blues

by KaylaMicael



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaMicael/pseuds/KaylaMicael
Summary: Looking for ways to entertain themselves during lockdown, the Warner Brothers end up having a heart-to-heart talk.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Quarantine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This clip is adapted from a scene in a story I wrote years ago that I don't plan to post on this site. It's set during spring of last year, when the lockdown for COVID occurred. Kindly share your thoughts and please keep criticism constructive.

A gentle breeze blew through the warm California air. From his seat on the tower railing, the younger Warner brother breathed it in as it stirred his fur; his tail twitched. This would be a perfect day for getting out, raising havoc around the lot, and just having fun.

At least it would be, if they weren’t stuck in quarantine. People weren’t sure if toons could catch this virus raging around the world, so the higher ups said they had to follow the same safety guidelines as humans. Of course, Wakko was willing to do it if it helped, and he knew his siblings did too, it was just they were all going stir-crazy from sitting in one place all day. And following orders from the execs had never been their strong suit. Although to be fair, an overprotective big brother came into play there too.

“Wak? What’re you doing out here?”

Speak of the devil.

Wakko couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he placed his chin in his hand.

“Breathing,” he grumbled, gazing across the lot as his tail swished restlessly. He drank in all the fresh air he could as he waited for the order to come back in. Then, to his surprise, his brother hopped up on the railing to sit beside him.

“This sucks, doesn’t it?” He cast a regretful look in the direction of the ocean. “Bet there’d be a lot of beach girls out today.”

Both boys let out a heavy sigh as they gazed across the lot. Pretty women in bikinis would be a welcome change from a cranky little sister.

Finally, Wakko shrugged and sat back.

“Just as well, I’d definitely show you up. I’ve been practicing.”

Yakko turned and crossed his arms.

“Oh, really?” he said, raising an eyebrow. Wakko sat up straighter and puffed out his chest in his best ‘ladies man’ pose. Yakko cocked his head one way, then the other with a thoughtful expression.

“Not bad,” he said, nodding. Wakko smiled proudly and hopped off the railing but was stopped by the completion of the sentence.

“But, ahh… there is one thing you should be worried about.”

Wakko turned and was startled by the dead serious look on Yakko’s face. He could count the number of times he’d seen him like that on one hand.

“What?” he asked with unease. Yakko took a deep breath, then a sly grin spread across his face.

“Me.”

With that he leaped from the railing and Wakko let out a startled yelp as he was caught in a tackle. But within seconds the brothers were laughing as they scuffled, each trying to pin the other down.

After several moments, Wakko found himself trapped in a headlock. He let out a playful growl as he tried to squirm out.

“Truce?” Yakko teased. Wakko decided it was time to try something else he’d been practicing and stretched his tail up. The moment he found an ear, he morphed the end into a crude hand and grabbed it, pulling.

“Hey!” 

The hold loosened just a little, but it was enough. Bracing his feet, Wakko pulled himself out of his brother’s grip and pounced. After a moment, Yakko found himself pinned flat on his back with a gloating sibling on top.

“Truce,” Wakko said with a goofy grin. The eldest Warner stared for a moment, then started laughing as he sat up and shoved him off.

“Lemme up, ya big lug!”

Still grinning, Wakko plunked himself down beside Yakko. As they caught their breath, it occurred to him that it had been a while since they’d played together like this. He loved his sister and had fun doing things with both his siblings, but it was nice to have time with just his brother too.

“That was a neat trick,” Yakko said, drawing his attention. “Where’d you learn that, anyway?”

Wakko gave him a somewhat sheepish smile.

“I saw it in one of those toon theory books you have… I figured out how to do it by myself, though.”

Yakko raised his brows.

“So ya do like to read sometimes?”

Wakko shrugged.

“Gotta find something to do,” he said. “And I wanted to be good at something besides eating.”

He spoke the last few words almost without thinking and regretted it as soon as they were out. Once Yakko’s sibling radar went off, there was no letting it go. Sure enough, his older brother gave him a searching look.

“You’re good at more than that, y’ know.”

Wakko shifted but didn’t say anything. Yakko went on, undeterred.

“You’re as great at comedy as anyone I know… not verbal, maybe, but still great. Not to mention you mastered your hammerspace almost right away, way faster than us. Heck, faster than most other toons.”

Then he grinned and gave Wakko a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

“Plus, you’re a pretty great brother.”

The younger brother felt a grin tug at his own face; hearing that from his big brother, his hero, meant more than anyone else could say. He gave Yakko a nudge in return.

“You too.”

His brother put an arm around him.

“Thanks, little bro.”

A moment passed before the sound of the tower door creaking open made them turn to see their sister step out.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Yakko and Wakko exchanged a look before both grinned.

“Just having a sappy moment,” the eldest said. Dot crossed her arms, looking offended.

“Without me?”

Yakko shrugged while Wakko rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, sis. Didn’t exactly plan it.”

She looked at them both, then her frown changed into a smile.

“It’s okay… make some room.”

She walked over and sat beside Wakko, making him wonder if she’d heard more than she was letting on. His hunch was confirmed when she leaned against him.

“He’s right, you know.”

Wakko placed an arm around her, giving her and Yakko a grateful smile. 

“Thanks,” he said softly.

Dot nestled into his side while Yakko smiled back and ruffled his cap and hair.

“Our pleasure, sib.”


End file.
